Darien Symeon
"...we will reshape the world in the image of our glorious future. With all of our beautiful planet united, who could ever hope to tear us down? We are the '''New United Nations', and we are here to save the world."'' - Darien Symeon's inauguration speech '''Darien Symeon '''is a former minor protagonist turned major antagonist in the Smartiest Persons Universe. Symeon was personally hand-picked to be Nathan Pereulo's successor and vote in case of his death. And after Pereulo's death in the Trinity War, Darien was voted to be the first president of the New United Nations. Under Symeon's leadership, the world could be rebuilt efficiently and everyone could sleep in peace knowing that the Smartiest Persons would defend them. While could make authoritative commands and lead the nations well, he also had a savage and arrogant side to him that only few people saw. One of those people was Logan Hall, who always had a suspicious of Darien's actions. He also bears a striking resemblance to some sort of mixture between Casey Affleck, Stephen Amell, and Mr. Rolwing. Story Background Early Life Darien Alexander Symeon was born a true American in the heart of New York City. His parents were entrepreneurs who made it their personal goal to further the betterment of the country they loved so dearly. Darien learned a lot from his father, who taught him that power is more important that respect. This lesson would influence the future president for the rest of his life. At the age of 18, both Darien's parents were assassinated by anti-progessionists. This meant that all of their enormous fortune would now belong to him. Activism and Meeting Nathan At the age of 26, Symeon dedicated his inheritance to rebuilding cities after SP battled in them. He wasn't against SP at at; rather, he was the clean-up chief. After rebuilding a few cities he got interested in the labyrinth of politics. He ran for mayor of New York, but lost to his competitor. However, his campaign tactics and leadership skills caught the attention of another famous politician: Nathan Pereulo, the current president at the time. Nathan admired what Symeon did for the country and took him under his wing. Watching Pereulo in action taught Symeon a lot about politics and leadership. However, it slightly contradicted with his father's teachings. Nathan showed compassion for others, while Symeon's father taught that power was all that matters. Both of these shaped who Darien would become as a person. Nathan's Advisor After working with the President for many years, Darien eventually became one of Nathan's closest advisors. In the period between the SP Civil War and the Technological Singularity, he worked closely with him in the oval office, and helped him make important decisions. Every now and then Nathan would realize Darien was getting a bit arrogant and would ask him to tone it down a little bit. This was also the time period when Symeon first met the Smartiest Persons. He became acquainted with Paolo Martinez, Vincent Bush, and Diegos Lamas and Guerra. However, some of SP, including Logan Hall, became very skeptical of Symeon's behavior. Becoming President of the New United Nations The Hardship of War Soon, the world got exposed to what was known as the Technological Singularity. A rouge AI called Trinoids gained enough intelligence to plot against humanity itself. The US government was not at all prepared for this devastating event. Nathan tried to get a grip on all the chaos, but barely could even handle his own country. Symeon watched as SP's army took down Trinoids, thinking that it was all over. However, Symeon and the world were met with another wave of destruction known as the Trinity War. To make matters worse, the middle of the war, President Nathan Pereulo was shot and killed in the middle of the war. The entire world was shocked by this, as now the most powerful country in the world lost its leader. Matthew Pereulo took up the mantle, but he didn't really fulfill the promises his brother had made behind him. The world needed a new leader, and that's when Darien Symeon stepped up to the role. Campaign for President Coming out of the most fatal wars the world had ever seen, the countries of the world decided to attempt a unification under one banner. Thus, the concept of the New United Nations was born. All of the countries threw aside former rivalries to pitch in on this idea. However, they decided that they needed a strong leader. Darien saw his opportunity and ran for the position of the first president of the NUN. His campaign was strongly approved by most of the countries, but also hated by others. Many other men and women ran for president too, creating a challenge for Symeon. Things turned in favor of the nominee when he received the official support of the Smartiest Persons (except for Logan). Backed alongside the heroes of Earth, Darien eventually won the election and became the first ever president of the New United Nations. Category:Villians Category:Main Characters